


yeah, kinda.

by jiusngs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (jaemin is the idiot), Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Relationship Discussions, it gets a little spicy but not too much, nothing new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiusngs/pseuds/jiusngs
Summary: sometimes all you need is a pretty boy and a few kisses to rid yourself of all the worries in the world.





	yeah, kinda.

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't necessarily "angsty", i just saw a prompt a while ago and have been wanting to write it for forever

* * *

“Renjun, seriously!”

The door slams shut behind him as Jaemin follows Renjun, hot on his heels. He hears it click shut just as Renjun makes haste towards the next passing door—his bedroom. He manages as far as wrapping his fingers around the handle before Jaemin surges forward to take hold of his wrist, spinning him around.

Renjun stares up at him with a scowl painted on his face, eyes moving left and right, up and down, scanning Jaemin’s face in the moment of shared silence. He's searching, but he's somehow looking right past the explanation. His lips part, his gaze falls.

“You should’ve seen the way he was looking at you,” He mutters so quietly that Jaemin almost doesn't hear him.

“The way he-?” Jaemin frowns with a slight shake of his head. He's having trouble understanding the entire situation at hand—okay, no, he _understands_ it, he just isn't sure how to _deal_ with it. Not in the proper manner, at least. “Renjunnie… you know it was nothing-”

If the nickname was a tactic he'd used in an attempt to soften Renjun up, it hadn't worked.

“I know it was nothing!” Renjun's voice is rising and he knows it, but there's something giving him that little push to _tell Jaemin, explain it all. _“It’s the fact that you felt you needed to lie to me about where you were going! You said you were meeting up with Jisung, or something- which, _by the way_, should have immediately set off alarms in my head because you _never_ meet up with Jisung outside of school.”

Jaemin blinks, eyebrows shooting up as his boyfriend babbles on—a habit of his; it's endearing for the most part, allows Jaemin to stare for as long as he wants. But this time he ensures that he stays conscious enough to keep up. He's not going to spiral now.

The sound of Renjun’s frown being evident in his voice is something that almost makes a smile tug at the corners of Jaemin’s lips. Almost.

“-you should know that.” Renjun finally ends, after how long, Jaemin doesn't know, with a heavy exhale.

“I _do_ know that.” He doesn’t know what he’d just admitted to knowing. Go figure.

“Then?”

Silence washes over them again in cold, savage waves, heat doing the same to Jaemin as the guilt makes a home in the pit of his stomach. He swallows the lump in his throat, telling himself to get the words out. Any words. Instead, he shrugs, and Renjun sighs.

“You weren’t even listening to me, were you.” His tone is flat. The way he spoke made the sentence sound more like a statement rather than a question; like it had happened one too many times and he wasn’t surprised at all at this point. “You never listen anymore,” That isn't true. “Actually, that’s not true: sometimes you listen a bit _too_ much, but only when you want to. You _literally_ have selective hearing- which I wasn’t even sure was a real thing until I met you, you know that? You’re an anomaly.”

“You’re calling me a freak?”

“_No. _I just meant that… there are so many sides to you and they all confuse me—which is fun in the long run, but every time I turn around there’s another version of you, and it always surprises me.”

He's rambling again and the threat of a smile tugging at Jaemin’s lips returns. When Renjun drones on for another odd minute or two, Jaemin gets the hint that he isn't going to be finishing anytime soon. Jaemin allows for the urge to smile to take over and he grins, full-on and with a malevolent glint in his eyes.

Another minute and Renjun notices. He pauses mid-sentence.

He shakes his head. He knows this game. “No.” He shoves a finger at Jaemin's face—almost akin to someone telling off their dog, but Jaemin doesn't seem to mind the underlying degradation. “Jaemin, don’t even try it. If you do, I’ll- _hey!”_

In one quick movement, Jaemin scoops Renjun into his arms. Renjun's head tips over his shoulder and he feels dizzy when Jaemin takes a moment to regain his balance. Jaemin's grip tightens when Renjun begins to squirm.

“_PUT ME DOWN!_” Renjun demands, his legs kicking wildly at the air behind him. “_I’M MAD AT YOU! JAEMIN, PUT ME DOWN!_”

Somehow, Jaemin gets the door to Renjun's room open with his free hand. It's some time during the evening, he's not sure, maybe half-six, but the light is almost blinding; it's a leaking crimson.

Jaemin rushes forward, purposely toppling over and onto the bed. Renjun, now squished between him and the bed, opens his mouth to release another endless string of complaints. He's shut up before he can even get a word out. Maybe he got one, Jaemin's lips got to his too fast to tell. The words slowly diffuse in the back of his throat, a smaller sound weaving its way past his lips instead.

And for a second, just for a second, Renjun had finds himself lost instead. Like Jaemin gets when Renjun goes on loquaciously, Renjun's kryptonite is overwhelming affection.

Momentarily forgetting their almost-curt argument, he reaches up for Jaemin’s neck, entangling his fingers into Jaemin's hair. Jaemin, in turn, find their designated spot at Renjun's waist and tugs him closer until they're flush against one another.

It was only meant to last for a second.

But Jaemin decides that it last longer by pressing his lips down harder against Renjun's. Give it a couple of minutes and they'll go numb. Renjun obediently lays himself all the way down, releasing all tension in his muscles. It's when Renjun pushes back with an open mouth that Jaemin swipes his tongue across his lips, resulting in a low whine pushing past them.

The younger’s hands slowly work their way upwards, pulling the shirt beneath him along with them. Once it comes completely untucked, he moves to wrap his fingers around Renjun's waist again, to which Renjun responds by jerking away with a gasp. They briefly put a cork in their impromptu make-out session. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin questions with his brows uneasily furrowed together. He waits for Renjun to settle again. “Did I do something?”

Renjun lets out a breath of a laugh before taking hold of Jaemin’s hands and bringing them back up “Cold,” He whispers and brings Jaemin in for the kill, feeling the smile on his lips, feeling Jaemin melt.

Jaemin sighs into the touch—whether it's a sigh of relief or something else, neither are sure. They stay like that for a few minutes more, hands roaming torsos and arms and anywhere else within reach before they take a breather. Jaemin descends to slot his head into the crook of Renjun’s neck, nuzzling his nose against him. Shivers run up Renjun's spine as he snakes an arm around Jaemin to bring him closer.

“You still mad?” Jaemin mumbles softly.

It's Renjun’s turn to sigh now, kissing the top of Jaemin’s head and running a hand through his hair. “Yeah… kinda.”

“Oh.”

They stay silent, letting the minutes pass solemnly as they take everything in.

It's a bit confusing being in a relationship with each other; their features and attributes, all while being completely different, accompany the other’s so very well. If one needs support, the other would become a pillar to lean on. If one needs space, the other would gladly give it to them. They suit one another perfectly and they know as much—everyone knows as much. But with all these features and attributes comes contrast, from which arguments and tension bloom. Usually, one of them could spill an apology out and that's that, fight over.

Except this time, it had taken a few more tries and a bit more of something else.

“What I wanted to say was…” Renjun begins, “You lied to me, and I don’t know whether it was because you didn’t want me upset about it, or because you didn’t want me finding out at all… either way, you met up with him and didn’t tell me.”

Jaemin mulls that over. He takes a breath in before replying, “I know… and I’m sorry. It was just a tutoring session, I promise.” Renjun doesn't say a word. “If there were still feelings there, it was one-sided. Completely one-sided.”

“And that one side…” Renjun says.

“Would be his.”

“Okay.”

Jaemin shuffles about to meet Renjun’s eyes: Renjun's already staring at him, but his gaze is glazed over. “I love _you_. You.”

“And I trust you.”

Something passes between the two—something made purely out of understanding that is sure to stick around for awhile longer. The feeling lingers as their eyes stay connected.

One more kiss paired with Renjun’s second reply: “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> (i just wanted to write the one scene where jaemin picked renjun up in the middle of the argument but they ended up making out. not sorry.)
> 
> my [twitter](https://twitter.com/sungsies)


End file.
